Angels Meet
by ScarredandBroken
Summary: The shy brunette and the authoritative blonde meet in the most unexpected place. A military academy. Little do these girls know that they are in for the time of their life. Both are broken angels finding their place in the world. Never did they expect to fall in love.


_**I try keeping my stories to a minimum of 3 but I just had to upload a 4rth one. All of the events that happen in this story are completely real life stuff that happened to me. This is my story of how I sell In love with a girl. I'm labeling it under wizards/sonny with a chance because you can just picture Demi and Selena as the main characters as the story goes on. Please review. This is my first true story I've ever posted so be nice :) enjoy! **_

* * *

The brown haired girl quietly contemplated her surroundings. She was a junior in high school about to start her new life at a military academy or as she liked to call it, hell high. The girl looked longingly towards the door her father had just exited out of and then looked across the room towards the other recruits at the academy. The academy had a thing called recruit training where the girl would be forced to endure 2 long weeks of physical training before school started.  
"Your name?" An officer at the academy asked.  
"Sophie." Sophie mumbled, the shy girl averting her big brown eyes.  
She found it a bit ridiculous that the school was a student run school, all of the officers were seniors which meant that they weren't much older than the brunette although they acted like they were.  
"Last name." The male officer snapped impatiently. "Don't you newbies know anything? You are all referred to by your last name."  
"Madison." Sophie sighed, despising her last name with a passion.  
The very shy girl was here due to the fact that she had slacked off a bit last year. The real reason was that her father had found himself infatuated in a woman he barely knew. Sophie pitied her lonely father but had despised the woman from the start. The woman constantly tried to take on her deceased mothers role or worse...her abusive long gone adoptive mothers role. Yes. Young Sophie was adopted by her grandparents. Not that it made much of a difference. The girl still had been abused both physically and mentally by her adoptive mother, her adoptive father had still wound up abandoning her and she had a variety of mental problems due to her hazardous life. Sophie had developed depression and self harmed as a way to deal with it all. The once outgoing girl had been replaced by her younger brother which was when she began to be abused. All in all the girl had basically been kicked out on the curb. Then of course her parents had gotten divorced and the abuse had eventually gotten so bad that Sophie's adoptive father fought for her custody. Sophie of course still couldn't forget that her adoptive father had just allowed the abuse to happen but eventually she was happy for a bit until she was replaced by her adoptive fathers new girlfriend. The girlfriend who had convinced him to send her to a military academy. Her biological mother had died a year ago on thanksgiving which was hard on the girl because despite her resentment towards her real mother, they had had a very close relationship. as for her biological father, he hadnt stuck around, he left the day she was born and sophie met him once when she was 14. She waa 16 now. To top that off Sophie's connection with her little brother had been completely cut off due to the fact that her adoptive mother still had custody of him and allowed no communication to go on between the siblings. Sophie constantly worried herself sick about whether or not her little brother was alright without her to watch out for him. The young brunette felt herself being shoved along by the officer, guiding her roughly over to a group of pale faces, scared teenagers. An hour later Sophie was looking down at the academy military uniform she now wore, knowing she looked hideous in the distasteful uniform. Sophie closed her eyes, wishing this was all a dream.  
"You know you can't just wish this all away right?" A black haired tan girl said next to her.  
Sophie looked away without replying, once again painfully shy.  
"Alright recruits. This is your first day at the academy but don't think we'll take it easy on you." The male officer announced.  
"Girls you will be training with lieutenant Monroe. Guys you will be training with me today. My name is lieutenant Heffer. Girls go make your own seperate group. Lieutenant Monroe will be with you shortly." Heffer announced.  
Sophie miserably shuffled along with the rest of the girls. She could already tell this academy was extremely sexist. A moment later, a blonde walked in capturing Sophie's attention. The blonde was in a uniform and sported a red beret like the rest of the officers. She had a body that was to die for and the most bright blue eyes Sophie had ever seen. Her blonde hair was pinned back in an impeccable bun and the woman had an air of authority around her.  
"What is this? Get in attention." The blonde yelled.  
Sophie stiffened up slightly, not used to the yelling. She had always been a bit sensitive to yelling ever since she had been yelled at almost every day of her life. Sophie's eyes met the officers for a split second. Sophie hated the fact that her eyes were a bit wet due to the fact that she was trying not to cry about being yelled at. The woman looked surprised as she saw Sophie tear up but Sophie quickly looked away, blinking back the tears.  
"I'm lieutenant Monroe. You will all be under my command inside and outside of the dorms so you better not make me look bad!" Monroe shouted, glaring at all of us.  
If she was trying to scare us out of our wits then it definitely worked. After yelling at us, she began to parade us around the school, teaching us how to march properly. Who knew that marching was so complicated? Sophie messed up several times, unable to keep up with the others and she could feel the woman keeping an eye on her, catching every one of her mistakes. Finally she got us all into a single file line and marched us all to the dorms. The dorms were crappy as Sophie had expected.  
"Lights out is at 10. You will all be woken up at 5. " lieutenant Monroe said strictly before walking away.  
She had organized them into their rooms already and Sophie would be sharing rooms with the black haired girl that had spoken to her earlier. She had learned that the girls name or rather her last name was Wilson.  
"Well this sucks." Wilson announced, breaking the silence. "I'm Hannah by the way. Hannah Wilson."  
"Sophie Madison." Sophie replied quietly, placing her stuff down by her side of the room.

That was how her first friendship began. Hannah was definitely a talker, the complete opposite of Sophie who was painfully shy. At first Sophie just listened quietly to Hannah rant on about how much the academy sucked. Eventually she began to join in the conversation, putting in her input and agreeing about how terrible the place was. The girls talked late into the night about how they wished they could just go home which was when Sophie realized she had no home to go to. Her adoptive father didn't want her so she was sort of just stuck there. Sophie longed for the close relationship her father and her used to have. As both girls finally settled into silence as they reached the bedtime hour, Hannah's quiet homesick sobs could be heard throughout the room. Sophie rolled over, giving her new friend some privacy, expecting to begin crying as well but no tears came. Sophie lay wide awake in the cold dark room, wondering why she couldn't cry when she should be crying, deeply wishing that she could be anywhere than where she was right now.


End file.
